Hidup atau Mati
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan anak-anak SMA yang ternyata masuk di sekolah pembunuhan. Bertaruh antara hidup dan mati untuk bisa lulus dan keluar dari SMA tersebut. Akankah mereka bisa keluar dari SMA tersebut dengan selamat?. Bad Summary. Please, RnR but Don't Flame.


''Hidup atau Mati''

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Indonesian

Genre : Supernatural, Romance

Cast : Sakura H., Naruto U., Hinata H., Sasuke U., and other.

.

.

Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.

Saya cuma minjem bentar.

.

WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).

HAPPY READING ^_^ .

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah SMA favorit. Dimana para siswa-siswi berlomba-lomba untuk bisa masuk SMA ini. Mereka bisa masuk melalui jalur akademik dan non akademik. Dengan fasilitas yang sangat dijamin dari bangunan mewah yang menjulang tinggi dengan halaman yang sangat luas bahkan pagar yang tingginya hampir setara dengan bagunannya dan disertai asrama. Mungkin menurut kalian biaya masuk sekolah ini sangat mahal, tapi sebenarnya sama saja dengan SMA lainnya.

Tapi jangan salah, dibalik kemewahannya ternyata SMA ini memiliki sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang sangat besar dan itu hanya diketahui warga sekolah. Bahkan gerbang sekolah hanya dibuka setahun sekali untuk siswa-siswi baru. Jika kalian menjadi siswa-siswi disini kalian tak akan diperbolehkan keluar sebelum kalian lulus. Benarkah kalian bisa lulus? Mungkin kalian akan menjerit frustasi saking sulitnya. Hanya siswa-siswi yang benar-benar dapat melewati semua tes yang bisa lulus dalam tiga tahun. Dan peluangnya hanya 1% untuk bisa lulus. Benarkah anda bisa? Jika anda tak bisa tak akan ada cara untuk bisa keluar dari sekolah ini.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga? Mereka tak akan menghiraukanmu. Sejauh ini tak ada orang tua yang mengeluh bahkan mereka tak pernah menanyakan kabarmu.

Bagaimana dengan lingkungan sekitar? Bukankah mereka akan berfikiran aneh?. Berhentilah menjadi orang penting. Bahkan siswa-siswi yang masuk sekolah bukan artis atau orang terkenal mereka tak akan memikirkannya. Lebih baik mereka memikirkan kehidupan mereka yang terlampau sulit.

Jadi tak akan ada yang mencarimu, tak akan ada orang luar yang tahu dan khawatir. Bukankah sekolah ini merupakan favorit jadi apa yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Lagi pula masuk sekolah ini tak gampang, kau masih akan melewati beberapa tes. Jadi berbahagialah bagi orang yang bisa lolos tes.

Bahkan sekolah ini sudah sama seperti dunia barumu, tak ada akses dari dunia luar. Semua alat elektronik tak diperbolehkan di sekolah ini.

Jadi, siapkah anda pergi ke sekolah ini?.

Sekolah Tanpa Nama.

Jangan sampai anda menyesal.

Musim telah berganti musim dan sekarang waktunya tahun ajaran baru. Gerbang sekolah SMA Tanpa Nama telah terbuka lebar. Semua siswa-siswi yang telah berkumpul di depan gerbang perlahan masuk. Ada sekitar 50 siswa-siswi yang diterima tahun ajaran ini. Dari semua siswa-siswi ada seseorang yang sangat mencolok, mungkin karena rambut pink yang dia miliki. Ah, padahal hari ini hari bahagia tapi wajahnya terlihat masam. Apa karena seseorang disebelahnya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dengan senyuman yang seperti rubah, sangat lebar. Kita lihat lebih dekat lagi apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

''Jangan terus mengikutiku, baka''Kata gadis berambut pink sangat kesal.

''Sakura-chan jangan begitu. Bukankah kita satu arah. Lebih baik jalan bersama-sama''Sekarang pemuda berambut kuning yang berkata sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

Jadi, gadis itu bernama Sakura. Benar-benar cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

Kita lupakan saja mereka. Sekarang saatnya pergi ke lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Tak sampai 5 menit mereka semua telah berbaris rapi disini. Terdengar suara yang sangat keras. Itu merupakan pengumuman peraturan bagi mereka. Kita dengarkan saja apa isinya.

''Halo, selamat datang kalian semua. Selamat bergabung di sekolah ini. Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku sampaikan, jangan sampai kalian melanggar semua yang akan ku sampaikan. Jika tidak, akan ada sanksi berat untuk kalian''.

Setelah mendengar itu para siswa dan siswi bergegas mengambil buku catatan dan alat tulis untuk mencatat semua peraturan. Tapi masih ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang mengeluh.

''Hah, kenapa harus mencatat sendiri. Kenapa mereka tidak memajang saja di mading''Kata pemuda berambut kuning sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh leher.

''Diam saja baka. Dan cepatlah catat''Kata gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di depannya. Sebut saja dia Sakura.

''Baik-baik''Kata pemuda tadi ogah-ogahan.

Mari lupakan mereka berdua, sekarang kita kembali pada pengumumannya.

''Jangan sampai kalian bertanya kepada satu sama lain tentang peraturannya. Biarlah orang yang tak mengingat akan mendapatkan sanksi''.

''Jadi dengarkan baik-baik''.

''Peraturan 1, semua peraturan yang ada disini adalah benar dan jika ada yang melanggar tentu saja ada sanksi yang berlaku untuk kalian''.

''Peraturan 2, jika peraturan ini salah kembali lagi ke peraturan 1''.

''Peraturan 3, jika peraturan ini benar-benar salah kembali lagi keperaturan 1''.

''Mengerti''.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang ada disitu bersorak kecewa. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengeluh, padahal mereka telah serius mendengarkan dan mencatat. Tapi peraturannya hanya itu, membuat mereka berfikir untuk apa sampai dicatat segala.

''Hahahaha, itu hanya permulaan. Dan sekarang peraturan yang sebenarnya. Dengarkan baik-baik jangan sampai salah mencatat. Bisa-bisa itu akan berakibat fatal bagi kalian''.

Siswa-siswi yang awalnya bersorak kembali tenang dan memperhatikan.

''Peraturan 4, Tak ada yang boleh keluar dari sekolah ini selama 3 tahun sampai kalian lulus. Tapi jika kalian berhasil lulus. Ingat jangan berani-berani kabur, disetiap sudut sekolah sudah dipasang CCTV. Dan jika kalian ketahuan melarikan diri ada sanksi berat yang akan menimpa kalian''.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut tak banyak siswa-siswi yang mengeluh. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut orange. Kita dengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan.

''Bukankah ini keterlaluan. 3 tahun berada disini, apa mereka sudah gila''.

Lupakan, itu hanya satu keluhan dari beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya. Kembali lagi kepada peraturan selanjutnya.

''Peraturan 5, semua alat elektronik tak diperbolehkan disini. Kalian tak akan bisa mengakses berita dari dunia luar. Dunia baru kalian disini, pikirkan bagaimana cara kalian lulus dari sini saja''.

Sekarang seorang gadis berambut kuning yang mengeluh. Tapi bukan hanya dia, masih banyak yang lainnya.

''Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan internet juga tak diperbolehkan. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa internet''Katanya kesal.

Baiklah kembali lagi mendengarkan peraturan berikutnya.

''Peraturan 6, kalian akan berkerjasama dengan seorang patner yang kalian pilih. Setiap patner merupakan dua orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Ingat, pilihlah seseorang yang tak akan menyusahkan kalian. Jangan sampai patner kalian akan menjadi penghambat bagi kesuksesan kalian. Setiap patner akan memiliki satu kamar pribadi untuk mempererat hubungan kalian dan untuk menjaga satu sama lain''.

Semua siswa-siswi bersorak, ada yang bahagia dan juga kesal. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah darah berkacamata dan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan model pantat ayam.

''Kyaa, aku bisa berdua dengan Sasuke-kun''Katanya sambil merangkul erat tangan sang pemuda.

''Lepaskan''Kata sang pemuda dingin sambil menghempaskan tangannya agar genggaman sang gadis terkepas.

Lanjut ke peraturan berikutnya.

''Peraturan 8, tak ada yang boleh membunuh satu sama lain disekolah ini''.

''dan''.

''Peraturan 9, setiap orang memiliki sebuah senjata yang ia pilih. Hanya satu''.

Semua orang terlihat bingung, tak terkecuali gadis bercepol dua.

''Untuk apa sebuah senjata? Bukankah kita hanya akan bersekolah disini''.

Ok, kita lanjutkan lagi mendengarkan pengumuman.

''Peraturan 10, setiap harinya kalian akan mempunyai sebuah misi spesial. Dan jika kalian berhasil menjalankan misi tersebut poin kalian akan bertambah. Kalian akan naik kelas jika poin kalian mencapai 1000 dalam 1 tahun. Tapi ingat itu tak akan mudah, kemungkinan kalian mati terbunuh. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Setiap hari akan ada peraturan baru yang akan menanti kalian. Kalian juga akan diberi pakaian khusus dalam menjalankan misi. Selamat datang di sekolah pembunuhan''.

Para siswa-siswi terkejut, mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Masih syok dengan peraturan yang telah disampaikan.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berarbut putih datang.

''Perkenalkan aku adalah guru kalian. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Dalam 3 tahun kedepan aku yang akan memandu kalian semua. Sekarang waktunya bagi kalian untuk memilih patner. Waktu kalian hanya 15 detik. Jika kalian tak cepat kalian akan mendapat sanksi. Waktu dimulai dari sekarang''Kata Kakashi diakhiri dengan seringaian yang sangat menakutkan.

Siswa-siswi yang ada disitu semuanya panik, pasalnya mereka hanya mempunyai waktu 15 detik. Saking paniknya keadaan sangat gaduh sekarang. Tapi, ada juga dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang sangat tenang bahkan terlampau tenang salah satunya gadis berambut pink yang namanya telah kita ketahui tadi, Sakura.

''Sakura-chan kenapa kau sangat tenang. Sekarang waktunya untuk memilih. Cepat''Kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak kebingungan.

''Tenanglah Naruto. Kita akan menjadi patner''.

''Apa? Kau ingin satu team denganku, yang benar saja. Bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukannya''Kata pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto sedikit berteriak.

''Tenanglah, kau berisik sekali baka. Aku percaya padamu''Kata Sakura, sekarang dia mulai terseyum.

Naruto hanya terdiam ditempat, tepatnya terpana. Dia bingung biasanya Sakura akan memilih orang lain dan selalu menolaknya. Tapi sekarang, Sakura ingin satu team bersamanya. Betapa senangnya pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

''Waktu berakhir. Baguslah kalian telah memiliki patner masing-masing, jadi tak ada hukuman. Hah, sangat membosankan padahal aku ingin seseorang dihukum.''Kata Kakashi sedikit kecewa. ''Sekarang waktunya memilih senjata. Dan ketika kalian sudah memilih senjata tersebut tak diperbolehkan untuk mengubah pilihan. Jadi pilihlah yang sesuai menurut kalian''. Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba kotak-kotak hitam berukuran raksasa muncul dari tanah. Terdapat angka disetiap kotak dari 1 sampai 4.

''Jadi hampiri kotak yang menurut kalian cocok dan ambillah senjata yang berada di dalamnya. Mungkin sekarang aku akan memberi waktu 25 detik. Dari sekarang''.

Siswa-siswi mulai berlari ke arah kotak yang mereka inginkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mulai berlari ke kotang berangka 1.

''Sakura-chan, kau ingin ke kotak nomor berapa?''Tanya Naruto sembari berlari.

''Mungkin nomor 2. Dan kau?''Tanya Sakura balik sambil berlari.

''Nomor 4. Hehehehe. Kalau begitu jaa''Kata Naruto sambil berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

Jarang sekali, bahkan tak ada orang yang berlari ke kotak nomor 4. Membuka kotak tersebut.

''Apa? Sebuah bumerang''Kata Naruto terkejut. Bahkan sekarang dia tidak boleh mengubah pilihannya.

Naruto melihat seorang gadis berlari kearahnya. Dia berusaha untuk melambaikan tangan kepada gadis tersebut untuk segera pergi. Tapi sepertinya gadis tersebut tak mengerti dan terus berlari. Bahkan sepertinya gadis tersebut berfikir bahwa Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan dan diapun berlari sambil melambaikan tangan berbalik menyapanya.

''Hah...hah...Hah''Katanya kelekahan setelah sampai di kotak bernomor 4.

''Cepatlah ambil waktunya segera selesai''Kata Naruto mengingatkan.

''Hai' ''Katanya sambil mengambil senjata tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis tersebut.

''Kenapa?''Tanya Naruto heran.

''Aku harus menggunakan alat ini?...Uwa...hiks...hiks''Tangisnya.

''Tenanglah, bukankah kau memiliki seorang patner. Dia pasti akan melindungimu''.

''Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi orang yang lemah lagi...hiks...hiks...aku tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun lagi''.

''Tenanglah, ini juga bagus''Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gadis tersebut langsung terdiam ketika melihat senyum Naruto. Air mata yang mengalir kemudian berhenti.

''Naruto''Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

''Hyu...hyu..uga Hinata''Kata gadis itu tergagap sekarang terlihat rona kemerahan di pipinya.

''Baiklah, waktu sudah lama berakhir. Sekarang kalian kembali pada team masing-masing''Ucap Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

Sekarang para siswa-siswi telah berbaris ke tempat semula.

''Akan ku jelaskan, senjata yang kalian pilih merupakan kualitas terbaik. Bahkan senjata ini tak bisa dipatahkan, dirusak, dihancurkan apalagi dibelah. Jadi senjata ini hanya 1 untuk 1 orang. Di kotak pertama berisi pedang, selamat untuk kalian yang kebanyakan menuju kotak pertama. Tapi kesulitannya, kalian adalah petarung jarak dekat. Jadi berhati-hatilah ketika melawan musuh bisa jadi kalian terluka bahkan sampai mati jika tidak berhati hati. Di kotak kedua ada pistol. Kalian bisa lebih bernafas lega karena kalian merupakan petarung jarak jauh. Jadi resikonya juga bertambah kecil untuk mati. Tapi hanya akan ada jatah 50 butir peluru untuk 24 jam, jadi gunakan itu sebaik-baiknya. Di kotak ketiga ada tongkat. Seperti yang kukatakan senjata yang kalian pegang merupakan kualitas terbaik jadi tongkat ini takkan bisa hancur dengan mudah. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir. Di kotak terakhir ada bumerang. Pasti kalian semua tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan bumerang bukan?. Dan selamat untuk dua orang yang memilihnya. Sekarang persiapan kalian selesai. Selamat bergabung di sekolah pembunuhan. Istirahatlah, besok kalian akan mempunyai misi yang sangat menegangkan. Jadi persiapkanlah semua, jangan sampai kalian mati. Tapi jangan khawatir untuk pemula seperti kalian misinya tak akan terlalu bahaya. Selamat mendapatkan poin untuk naik kelas dan berjuang agar kalian tidak mati. Sampai jumpa''Kata Kakashi diakhiri dengan seringai. Tiba-tiba kepulan asap terlihat dan membuat Kakashi menghilang.

''Sugoi. Aku kira sekolah ini akan membosankan yang kerjanya hanya belajar saja. Ternyata tidak sama sekali, bahkan terlalu mengasikkan''Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Bleetak.

''Aw, sakit Sakura-chan''Ringis Naruto setelah mendapat jitakan dari patnernya.

''Kau memang pantas mendapat pukulan baka. Kita bahkan akan mati jika tidak bisa berkelahi''Kata Sakura kesal.

''Tenanglah, ada aku disini. Yang jelas kita harus terus bersama. Jangan sampai terpisah. Lagi pula Sakura-chan hebat dalam berkelahi''Kata Naruto diakhiri senyum lebarnya.

''Tapi semua ini berbeda. Aku bahkan akan mati jika tidak berhati-hati''Kata Sakura menundukkan kepala.

''Jangan khawatir, jika kita selalu bekerjasama semuanya akan lebih mudah''.

''Hahaha, benar sekali. Apa yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Harusnya aku lebih menghawatirkanmu. Kau yakin dapat menggunakan senjata itu?''Kata Sakura yang telah mengangkat kepalanya.

''Tak begitu, tapi aku pasti akan melindungi Sakura-chan sekuat tenaga. Aku berjanji''Kata Naruto diakhiri cengiran lima jarinya.

''Benar, aku memilikimu yang akan terus melindungiku. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir''Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Naruto terpaku dan terdiam, dia selalu ingin Sakura tersenyum karnanya. Dan sekarang dia telah melakukannya, berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum karnanya.

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita disana.

''Aku adalah Shizune. Panggil aku dengan sebutan sensei, sekarang aku akan memandu kalian pergi ke asrama. Ikuti aku''Katanya mulai berjalan pergi.

Para siswa dan siswi mengikutinya dari belakang.

''Hei Naruto cepatlah, kita harus segera pergi ke asrama. Jika tidak bergegas kau akan tertinggal''Teriak Sakura.

''Ah, iya''Kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sekarang kehidupan 50 siswa-siswi ini telah berbeda. Mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan telah masuk di sebuah SMA pembunuhan. Mereka akan hidup atau mati ditentukan seberapa bisa mereka bertarung. Meraih poin untuk bisa naik kelas dan keluar dari sekolah ini dengan selamat. Saat itu tiba mereka harus bertarung sekuat tenaga tanpa membuat mereka terbunuh. Sebuah misi, akankah mereka bisa melakukannya?.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author : *huft* Author buat fic baru lagi nih. Lagi pengen buat fic kayak beginian.

Sakura : Author...author...*geleng-geleng.

Author : Gomen-gomen #bungkukbungkuk .

Naruto : Akhirnya aku diikutkan juga dalam fic author yang satu ini #teriaksemangat.

Sakura : *Bletak*(mukul Naruto) Gak usah teriak-teriak juga baka.

Naruto : Aw, sakit Sakura-chan*ngelus-ngelus kepala*.

Author : Hah, mereka berantem lagi. Mending sekarang waktunya **REVIEW**. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya. Kritik dan Saran author terima, tapi jangan terlalu ngeflame :D .

.

.

.

.

.

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


End file.
